familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gustave Henry May (1879-1943)
Gustave Henry May (June 2, 1879 – after 1942) was a photographer and politician in Alberta, Canada. He co-operated the first photo-engraving business in western Canada and served on the Edmonton City Council from 1912 until 1914. Biography Gustave May was born in New York City in 1879 to Gustave Charles May and Estelle Lebrethon, both of French ancestry. He came to Edmonton in 1904, where he became a partner with his brother-in-law Percy Claude Byron in the Byron-May company, the first photo-engraving business in the Canadian west. In the 1910 municipal election he ran for alderman on the Edmonton City Council, but finished tenth of eleven candidates. He was elected to a one year term in the next election on a single-plank platform of increasing the availability of water within the city, and was re-elected to a two year term in 1912. Having suffered a nervous breakdown earlier in the year, he did not seek re-election at the conclusion of this term in 1914. At the time of the 1911 Census of Canada, he was living in Edmonton with is wife, Florence, and their sons, Gilbert, Joseph and Gustave. His occupation was listed as photographer.Census entry for Gustave H. May, born June 1879, USA. Ancestry.com. 1911 Census of Canada on-line. Year: 1911;Census Place: Edmonton, Edmonton, Alberta. Page 2, Family No: 22. At the time of the 1916 Canada Census of Manitoba, Saskatchewan, and Alberta, May was living in Edmonton with his wife, Florence, and their sons, Gilbert (age 10), Joseph (age 8), Gustave (age 6), and George (age 1). The census recorded him being in the photo business.Ancestry.com. 1916 Canada Census of Manitoba, Saskatchewan, and Alberta on-line. Year: 1916; Census Place: Alberta. Edmonton West. 02A; Roll: T-21950; Page: 51; Family No: 570. May moved back to the United States in 1918.Border Crossings From Canada to United States, 1895-1956 In a draft registration card completed at the time of World War I, May indicated that he was living on Park Avenue in Fairview, Bergen County, New Jersey, and working as a salesman for the Triumph Lamp Co., and a special reporter for a newspaper called the Dispatch.Draft registration card for Gustave Henry May, born June 2, 1881, Canadian citizen. Nearest relative Florence M. May, wife. Ancestry.com. World War I Draft Registration Cards, 1917-1918 on-line. Registration Location: Bergen County, New Jersey; Roll: 1711910; Draft Board: 3. At the time of the 1920 United States Census, he was living on Third Street in Fairview Borough in Bergen County, New Jersey, and working as a newspaper reporter. He was living with his wife, Florence, and their children, Gilbert (age 13), Joseph (age 11), Gustave (age 10), and George (age 5).Census entry for Gustave H. May and family. Ancestry.com. 1920 United States Federal Census on-line. Year: 1920;Census Place: Fairview, Bergen, New Jersey; Roll: T625_1017; Page: 1B; Enumeration District: 29; Image: 476. At the time of the 1930 United States Census, he was working as a newspaper journalist and living in Ridgefield Park, New Jersey with his wife, Florence, and their sons, Gilbert, Gustave and George.Census entry for Gustave May and family. Ancestry.com. 1930 United States Federal Census on-line. Year: 1930; Census Place: Ridgefield Park, Bergen, New Jersey; Roll: 1315; Page: 16A; Enumeration District: 186; Image: 584.0. At the start of World War II in 1942, May was living with his son, Joseph May, at 184 Teaneck Road in Ridgefield Park, New Jersey. He indicated at the time that he was "unemployed due to illness."Draft registration card for Gustave Henry May, born June 2, 1881, in New York. Ancestry.com. U.S. World War II Draft Registration Cards, 1942 on-line. National Archives and Records Administration (NARA); Washington, D.C.; State Headquarters: New Jersey. Children * Gilbert B. (May 18, 1906 – December 1, 2001) * Joseph Henry (March 27, 1908 – February 22, 1983) * Gustave E. (October 1909 – unknwon) * George A. (August 21, 1914 – August 6, 1990) References Category:Year of death missing Category:Edmonton city councillors Category:Canadian photographers Category:People from New York City Category:migrants from the United States to Canada Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people